Currently, teaching rhythm is a challenge. The teacher must now clap or mark beats with, for example, a stick striking a desk or the like. Similarly, the teacher may use various forms of nomenclature on paper or chalk board to represent beats and the overall rhythm. The teacher may also use vocal representations of beats, such as “Mississippi mud” or “tiki-tiki ta ta” in an attempt to show rhythmic patterns. The students may or may not understand the basis of what the teacher is trying to do, and thus may fail to learn the basics of rhythm.
It would be advantageous to have a three-dimensional apparatus that allows students and teachers alike to see an approach to rhythm and musical time, while still keeping the advantages of the auditory or other more conventional visual representations of rhythm now in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,238, issued Oct. 22, 2002 to applicant herein, discloses a method and apparatus for teaching rhythm. Rhythm, beat, choreography, and body movement are taught, and a coordination system for rehabilitation is provided, using an apparatus having a base, vertical time-indicators, and beat marks. Students or patients clap, or perform similar functions when the teacher notes that a beat marker has been passed. This method and apparatus are general for all time signatures.
The foregoing patent reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this patent is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that the above-indicated patent does not disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination with any other art, the invention described and claimed herein.